The concept of lures including flies and jigs is well known in the fishing art. The present invention provides an improvement to the fish hooks used with such lures by providing selected regions of different light-reflecting materials on a portion of the hook so that the hook functions as a lure yet retains its characteristic appearance of a fish hook.
A particular advantage of the present fish hook lure is that, even though it makes the hook more visible, it also makes the hook attractive to fish. In addition, the coating on the hook inhibits and prevents rusting of the hook. It has also been found that the texture of the paint on the hook eye holds the knots more securely than a bare hook eye, thus lessening the chances of the line pulling free of the hook. A user advantage is that the hook is more visually perceptible to the user making it easier to attach to a line or locate it if the hook should be accidentally dropped. Additionally, but not distracting from the basic function of the fish hook, it permits an angler to use live baits in conjunction with the hook to provide a visual fish-attracting hook to compliment a visual attractiveness of the live bait.